


Call from the Ocean

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [27]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Friendships, CaptainPuffy Mom, Character Death, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings, Dream died, Engagement, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned background characters, Ocean, Waves, does it count as comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: It was officially marked five years since Dream died and Wilbur got a strange yet welcomed phone call.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Call from the Ocean

_Will and Dream were sitting next to each other in a plain field near Wilbur’s cabin. Dream was leaning on a tree while Wilbur was moved to sit in between the blond’s legs, to lean on Dream’s stomach rather than the bark of the tree._

_The love they felt for each other was clear in the atmosphere surrounding them. Wilbur started hugging the other tightly, as if he let go the other would vanish, not that the blond cared._

_Dream’s mask was off and so was his famous green jacket, both resting on top of someone else. Wilbur was wearing his mask, though he didn’t let it hide his face from the other, the green jacket was only loosely wrapped around his shoulders. He loved it when Dream would let him wear it, so of course he loved the moment._

_To add to the already wonderful new memory, his hand was displaying a beautiful golden ring, three gems sitting next to each other at the center, small swirls engraved in it. For Wilbur, it was one of the most beautiful things on the planet, not just for its physical appeal but for the million promises it held behind it, and all the words they wouldn’t be able to say in the future._

_Dream had proposed some months ago. It was on a cliff looking over an ocean. A single tree resting on top of the cliff. With the wedding coming up they were both busy, mainly trying to find a way to tell the others about their relationship._

_The blond had been the one doing all the preparations, mainly because he didn’t want Will to do it, Wilbur helped whenever he could though. He kept trying to get the Dream to focus on his own life instead of the wedding, but Dream always responded that Will was his life. His future and his present._

_If he hadn’t dated him years prior he would’ve never guessed the masked man was a cheesy romantic when they first met. Dream brought more of a protective and awkward boyfriend, not that he wasn’t, but he didn’t expect the blond to be so cheesy and smooth when it came to flirting. He would never admit how much he enjoyed it though._

_Everything was calm and peaceful, no signs of war, no signs of violence, no signs of hatred in their moments together. That was until they heard gasps echoing throughout the field._

_Dream immediately sat up, pushing Wilbur towards the tree he was previously leaning against. He saw the way the blond’s face tensed and hid any emotion besides the normal blank watchful gaze. It took a minute before they realized what was going on. They found them, they found Wilbur and in the worst possible scenario._

_Fundy, Tommy, Quackity, and Tubbo stood in front of them, a few feet from where they sat. They seemed to stare at the masked man, Will didn’t know when Dream stood up, before they lowered their gazes towards the brunette. Giving him a look of fear and worry, it confused him until he realized what must be happening through their minds._

_They didn’t know the Dream he did. They didn’t know the loving and cheesy mess that Will loved, they knew rumors and stories they made of the blond. A Dream that was manipulating, a Dream that was cruel, a Dream that was going to kill anything in his path._

_Everyone in L’Manberg hated him, they hated Dream entirely._

_Even if they had forgiven the brunette they would never forgive the blond for destroying their home, for fighting an ‘unnecessary’ war, for hurting their country. Wilbur was as guilty as Dream was, but they never forgave Dream, they held hatred towards the other, and at this moment it was the only thing on their faces._

_Wilbur immediately stood up only to be pushed back down by the man himself. He looked at the green-eyed male, Dream silently pleaded for him to back down, to stay safe. He protested, trying to get the other to back down, so he could explain what was happening._

_Dream had turned to him and whispered something, telling him to run if it was necessary. The blond knew they would never hurt him, but he couldn’t and would not take any chances of them missing an arrow or a swing of their blades and hitting Will instead._

_Wilbur wasn’t sure what happened, he had been too busy trying to get the blond to understand he just needed to explain but Dream had pushed him out of the way when Tommy pointed a crossbow at the blond, the arrow firing towards Dream._

_Will wasn’t sure when they took out their weapons and pointed them at Dream. He wasn’t sure when Dream ran in another direction. He wasn’t sure when the other got stabbed. Will wasn’t sure what happened, he didn’t register that things were going on until he heard a bloodcurdling scream._

_That was when everything made sense. It was the moment he looked over at Dream and saw the way the green faded from his eyes and his skin paled. The land around his bloody body dying along with its admin._

_He screamed out the blond’s name as he moved towards the other, refusing to let anyone stand between him and the man he was engaged to. He kicked and punched anyone who tried to keep him away from the dying man._

_Will didn’t care who it was, he needed to know if this was real or not._

_The moment he held the other’s limp body in his arms he knew there would be no getting Dream back. He brushed his tears away even if they seemed to be ever flowing, he wanted to see the other’s face clearly. The other died cupping Will’s face while he held his hand onto where his wound was, a smile on his face as he told Wilbur to be happy._

_Wilbur got up only after he was pulled away from the corpse. His eyes were wide and panicked, as if in a state of hysteria. His movements rigid, clothes covered in blood that was certainly not his. Tommy and Fundy held him in their arms, trying to get him to calm down, but he only pushed them away._

_His lips were formed into a scowl, eyes finally leaving the panicked state and fading into flames of anger and despair. He shouted at them, only curses leaving his mouth as he stared at his friends. He didn’t care how hurt they were from the words he was yelling, he didn’t care that this moment could probably ruin their entire life long friendships, he just didn’t care._

_It seemed that was the moment they realized what they did and why it was killing Wilbur._

_They apologized, they kept on repeating the words as if they meant anything to the brunette. Instead of the forgiveness they were hoping for, Wilbur shouted at them telling them to never come back, to leave and never step on his land ever again._

_Wilbur cried as he walked all the way back to his cabin, swaying from left to right as he made his way. He almost collapsed multiple times, grief and rage making a horrible combination._

_He searched through a chest, looking for a shovel. Wilbur could’ve possibly buried the blond the next day, but he had to do it now. He had a lot of time to do this to let himself cope and grieve, but he didn’t care. Dream was his first priority, whether dead or alive, he was above all else._

_Wilbur was about to turn around until he remembered something from one of their dumb conversations. Words flashing out to him. He wasn’t sure when they spoke about it, but at some time they spoke about the way they wanted to die, it was past one a.m. and Dream would get sleep drunk trying to get the other to sleep. They spoke about the place they wanted to be buried, or be poured in Dream’s case._

_Wilbur had said he wanted to be buried in the ground next to the tree he met Dream at, the blond said he wanted to be turned into ashes and poured at some ocean, he only said Puffy would know the ocean._

_He burned the corpse that night, watching how his body turned into ashes due to the heat. He had Philza help him with the cremation process, Techno helping to keep him calm as they said their goodbyes to the once masked man._

_……_

_He still had his ashes as he stepped into L’manburg. The ashes inside a golden vase with the same crudely smiley face engraved into it. He held onto it with his dear life, his eyes blank of any emotion besides pain and rage but glossed over with tears as he moved throughout his old home._

_He still remembers the way the others stared at him with pity before looking away the moment he glared at them. Tommy didn’t back down, almost going over to hug him before Wilbur scowled and continued towards Captain Puffy’s home._

_Upon arriving he told the pirate what happened to her son, he remembers the way he felt comfort when he saw the way her eyes glossed over immediately, something breaking inside her. It made him know he wasn’t the only one suffering from the current death. She hugged him and they both broke down crying. Ranboo joined moments later in the knowledge that his older brother was now dead._

_They headed towards the ocean Dream had mentioned to the brunette._

_Puffy had told him the story behind those waters. How that beach was the place she found Dream half dead before taking him in as her own. How by coincidence they found Ranboo walking by its edges when he was only a child a few years later. How both the brothers would run and play around the shore, basically growing up attached to the ocean even if it hurt both Endermen children._

_When they arrived, Wilbur noticed something immediately. A cliff looking over the ocean, a single tree on its ground. Letters carved into its bark. Wilbur realized that this place held so many great memories for him as well._

_He started to cry once again as Ranboo patted him on the back, his own eyes filled with tears. They let the ashes go after sharing tears and memories for an hour or so. All of them were on their knees as they saw the ashes flow with the wind before finally becoming one with the waves._

_The sound of those very waves crashing into each other becoming one of his favorite sounds._

_\-----_

That was five years ago.

Today marked five years since the blond died, and he was currently with Puffy and Ranboo, like he was every time it marked another year to the blond’s death. He had gotten closer to them, and he was thankful for that but hated that it happened because Dream had to die.

Even though they would spend hours crying they still managed to remain positive during those days instead of mourning miserably every year. They would go to the ocean and spend the entire day there, sometimes in silence others in laughter, trying to keep the good memories with Dream alive.

Puffy had the most tales of a happy Dream amongst them all, all about an innocent childish Dream. She would tell tales about how Dream would follow her around everywhere, and how he still did before he died. How he would always pick a fight with anyone claiming his brother or his mother was horrible. She told stories of how Dream had discovered he was an Enderman hybrid some time after meeting Ranboo.

Ranboo told stories with awe in his eyes, he spoke only about the greatest memories, even if he didn’t remember most of them with clarity or at all sometimes.

His Dream was loud and heroic. He told them about how Dream broke something important inside their home once and cleared all the evidence immediately bribing Ranboo with a week's worth of pastries. How Dream would take him to The End even if he himself hated the place, just to make sure that Ranboo understood where he came from and the Endermen culture. How the blond made sure to always visit him no matter how far they were, like when he was sent to a boarding school because he just wanted to go there so badly, it was on another server, so they were distanced greatly.

Wilbur, unlike them, told stories about moments with an older, calmer Dream. Moments they would spend speaking about everything that passed through their heads. Family coming up the most. How Dream would share stories about his family with so much fondness in his eyes. How they went on dates to the most beautiful places just because the blond was obsessed with nature, which made sense due to his soul being connected to his server.

This time was no different, though the stories were different from the rest. One of the few differences was that he shared objects that belonged to Dream after finding them inside a chest days prior.

He gave Puffy the mask knowing she was the one to gift it to him years ago. He gave Ranboo all the blond’s pets. Only those that managed to survive somehow, two cats, one named Patches and the other named Warren, plus a black horse named Soulless) and his classic green jacket, Ranboo had started wearing the hoodie instead of his classic suit now.

It made him happy.

At first Will thought he would be left with no reminder of the blond until he went searching through more chests in his old lover’s secret base, he found the wedding bands together. He had put them on a chain to rest on his neck under his favorite sweater.

And he found many journals in that base.

Journals that were filled with entries about different days, each day of his life written down. He had read every word and learned things he hadn’t known about the blond before. It was amazing to him, knowing he could have these reminders of the once masked male.

Of course, he still gave some journals to Ranboo and Puffy. It was more than one after all. Nearly ten chests filled with old journals.

Right now it was three a.m. and he was still lying awake in bed. He had tear strains on his face as he read through his favorite book so far. It was unsurprisingly one of Dream’s journals.

It spoke about when Dream had met Will for the first time, without Tommy with them. It made him happy that Dream felt the need to include him in his journals, that around the same time Will had developed feelings Dream was as well.

He was about to go to sleep with memories of Dream in his head when his phone rang, its ringtone echoing in the empty room.

He checked the ID, afraid it was one of his old friends. It didn’t hold a name to the number, the word unknown standing out from the background. With hesitation, he answered, thinking one of his friends might have gotten a new phone number and was trying to add his contact, or maybe they were just trying to get the brunette to talk to them through another number.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. It took a few moments before he heard the sound of waves crashing against each other and wind making leaves rustle in the background. He gasped when a thought entered his head, that same thought caused tears to fall from his eyes once again that night.

He hesitantly whispered and oh so familiar name. Although there was no answer to his pleas he knew who was behind the other line, even if they were dead he knew it was them. No one else would do this, Puffy would never stay up this late unless she was traveling through the seas, but she was currently with Ranboo.

So he sat there, listening to the calming sound of waves coming from miles away. He felt comforted as the familiar sound filled his room, after years he finally discovered the most comforting thing in his life. What used to be a blond masked man was now an endless deep ocean.

He didn’t hang up at all that night, letting himself fall asleep to the sound of waves and laughter.


End file.
